The present invention relates to a continuous battery-charging replacing device, and more particularly to a battery-charging replacing device including a seat member having multiple battery-charging seats, and a switch control device pivoted to the seat member and a cooperating circuit control device, wherein the switch control device can associate with a general battery charging device and the seat member can receive multiple batteries whereby the circuit control device and the switch control device can control the charging state to charge the batteries in sequence.
General portable electric appliances, such as a camera, walking telephone and portable computer, are often provided with a special high capacity rechargeable battery 2 and a spare charging device 3, as shown in FIG. 5, due to their large electricity consumption. Although the charging device 3 is provided, in case the electricity consumption is too large, a battery is possible to be exhausted in a short time and disable the camera, etc. The camera can be further used only after the battery is completely recharged. Therefore, a general user will prepare multiple identical rechargeable batteries so as to continuously use the appliance. However, the charging device can only charge one battery at a time and the charging time thereof is at least one to two hours so that after a battery is completely charged, the battery is replaced with another battery to be charged and the user must always pay attention to the charging state of the battery and replace the batteries one by one. As a result, time and labor are wasted and the efficiency of charging is lowered.